Existing inside a steam pressure cooking pot after it has been heated is a high pressure. In the case of modern steam pressure cooking pots, it is possible, with one hand, to relieve the high pressure (by opening the seal) without danger, as well as unlock and lift off the cover.
In the case of the steam pressure cooking pot known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,909, the seal is provided with radial ribs that have no function in the closed condition but, when pushing down on the cover, they lift the seal from the container and/or the cover in lever-supporting fashion. Therefore, the high pressure can be relieved with one hand.
Disadvantageous in the case of this known steam pressure cooking pot is that rotation of the pushed-down cover requires considerable force because, in so doing, the radial ribs, pressed against the container and/or the cover, must glide (slide) perpendicularly to their longitudinal extension. This makes operation considerably more difficult. In doing this, the sealing lip is also subjected to wear and possibly to damage since the stress is concentrated over small areas of contact. The task for the invention is to obtain a one-hand operated steam pressure cooking pot of this type that is inexpensive to manufacture, subject to lesser wear and that permits complete as well as rapid relief of the high pressure prior to opening the pot.